


Hungry Like the Wolf Giftarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: The Walking Dead Fanarts! [2]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: "Son of a BITCH!" is actually a literal insult, Daryl gets bitten by a wolf, Drawings, Fan Art, It's really a werewolf!, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting on all of these fics I am reading to be updated, I have taken it upon myself to draw out scenes / other things that stick out to me. These are the drawings from Hungry Like the Wolf, by: MusicIsTheSoulOfMan.</p><p>1. Daryl is bitten.<br/>2. Daryl before he wakes up and discovers that he looks a little different...<br/>3. Carol and Shane make a discovery in Daryl's tent.<br/>4. Daryl tries to show Rick that he is the wolf.<br/>5. Wolf Daryl yawning. <3<br/>6. Hungry like the wolf...how about pissed like the wolf? Or sulky, don't matter.<br/>7. Tracking Sophia.<br/>8. Daryl finds the wolf that bit him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicIsTheSoulOfMan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsTheSoulOfMan/gifts).



> Daryl and the werewolf from the Walking Dead fanfic on Archive of Our Own, "Hungry Like the Wolf", by: MusicIsTheSoulOfMan.  
> Enjoying this fic very much so far, despite what this picture portrays, I find it sweet and adorable. Daryl turns into a wolf and the group has no idea where this new canine in their camp came from. I love it.
> 
> ;) To MusicIsTheSoulOfMan: How is this stick for ye?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Eh? Daryl sleeping, after he's been bitten. He's not woken up yet and discovered that he has changed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, and I thought Daryl was having a bad hair day...poor Carol. Daryl in his new wolf-body, being shown to Shane after being discovered by Carol. Scene from the Walking Dead fanfic on Archive of Our Own, "Hungry Like the Wolf", by: MusicIsTheSoulOfMan. I tried to draw from an angle I rarely do...I guess it turned out okay. Also drew some hackle action.  
> Daryl isn't too fond of Shane. lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this scene, Rick has tied the wolf that was discovered in camp (not knowing it is Daryl) up for the safety of everyone. Daryl is trying to tell Rick that it is him, he is right there, by pawing at him and showing him the wound on his right arm.


	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulking. :P I swear I'm not trying to bribe for updates! >.>


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omgwtfbbq. I have never drawn anything like this before...closeup of an eyeball with a reflection in it. It was...interesting, to say the least. ;-;  
> Daryl comes up on the disemboweled remains of the wolf that bit him. Reflection of which drawn in his eye, since I figured it would be cool looking.


End file.
